


it will heal

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Injury, Injury Recovery, Post-Canon, Post-War, Reflection, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August version): Day 1: InjuriesGlimmer let out a painful groan, trying to bite down her teeth as hard as she could when Adora carefully dabbed an antiseptic wipe against her wounded knee.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	it will heal

Glimmer let out a painful groan, trying to bite down her teeth as hard as she could when Adora carefully dabbed an antiseptic wipe against her wounded knee to make sure it was disinfected.

It hurt a lot, and all the queen wanted to do was to let out a series of profanities that would make the entirety of Bright Moon shiver in horror, but she didn’t. She didn’t have the energy to explain to everyone that might hear.

Instead, she just focused on how her girlfriend was currently helping her, making sure her injury was properly cleaned and disinfected before being covered properly.

Adora took another wipe against her knee, and this time she shivered.

“You okay Glimmer?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, sorry, wasn’t prepared.” was her answer before she began to think back, remembering the old times when the planet was still at war. Back then both of them had recurved injuries much bigger and serious than this and they hadn’t thought about it twice. Now when that wasn’t the case anymore, just a paper cut was almost overwhelming. The wounds she had gotten back in the day were from weapons, but her knee wound was from falling down the stairs and landing on something sharp. “Not used to constantly needing medical attention anymore.”

“I get you, but that’s good right?” Adora answered. “This is proof that we’re safe and that our bodies are healing. We’re getting normal pain tolerances.”

“Well, that’s a nice way to put it, but it still hurts and your emotional pep talk won’t change that.” Glimmer said while Adora was now beginning to put the bandages into place. It was a sort of relief, to almost be done with this. “But, thank you Adora, for everything you do. I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.”


End file.
